


Things We Find In The Forest

by animediac



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Gen, Yokai AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animediac/pseuds/animediac
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou is ten when he wanders away and comes face to face with a forest god.





	Things We Find In The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> my piece for the 2017 bokuroo 'oya oya' fanzine!

Kuroo Tetsurou is ten when he first stays with his grandparents for the summer. The mountainside is loud with the sounds of cicadas in the humid air, and his skin darkens in the beating rays of the sun. The thick green forest just about calls to him with hazy voices and promises of secrets within.

He is ten when he wanders away and comes face to face with a forest god.

The mountainside is cool, the heavy foliage offering shade and streaks of sunshine, and it’s not long until he’s made his way off the path, armed with a butterfly net and childish wonder. Visitors are welcome, as long as they do not disturb the sleeping guardians, and a child can do no harm. 

He’s a little way off the path in the forested area, when a rustling is heard from the bushes, followed by the surprise appearance of a kid around Tetsurou’s age, hair filled with twigs and feathers that seem to be a permanent fixture. When they’re older, he’ll deny the shriek that he lets out, but in the moment, that’s enough to spook the feather haired (and are those  _ wings?)  _ boy, who skitters away behind a tree. Tetsurou, from his spot on the ground, blinks at the stranger, who, while seemingly content with his spot grasping the bark, is curious enough to shout out a  question. 

‘Why are you here?’ he calls, but Testurou is stunned enough by the boys appearance to blurt out the only thing on his mind, eyes fixated on the plums of white next to the the other boys skin.

‘You have wings.’

With a squawk of indignation not unlike a bird’s, the kid launches himself from his spot towards Testurou, who scrambles back in contrast, climbing to his feet.

‘Of course I do! What did you think a forest spirit looked like?’ he crows, and Kuroo is struck yet again by the strangeness of his appearance, as he peers into golden eyes. 

Suddenly, the boy's statement doesn't seem too far fetched after all. 

‘I thought  _ yokai  _ looked more..spirity,’ he says, for a lack of a better word. His comment is followed by a laugh from the youth beside him, who holds out his arms to reveal the  white, feathery wings connected to them.

‘I think I look like enough of a spirit. Anyway, do you wanna be my friend? It’s been ages since someone's come to play; no one comes up here anymore,’ bemoans the boy, changing the topic as easily as breathing.

Tetsurou eyes the boy’s earnest smile, which is unfazed by the peculiarity of the situation, before matching it with one of his own. 

He was looking for an adventure, but what he did find was much better.

**Author's Note:**

> animediac @ tumblr


End file.
